The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program, and particularly relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program used favorably in a case where various items are exhibited.
In the related art, a method of predicting the knowledge status of a user for whom the information amount of knowledge status is small using the knowledge statuses of other users has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-212492.
For example, on a search engine, a shopping website, or the like, using such a method, estimating whether an item is known or unknown to a user, exhibiting unknown items to the user, and performing recommendation and the like are able to be considered.